


So THAT'S What The Second, Much Smaller Beret Is For

by MissFantominaHill



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drabble, M/M, SNAKE EATERRRRRRRRRRR, Something something, This is just silly, basically an extended dick joke, but it did not., happens during mgs3 sometime, i apologise for nothing, i have never played a mgs game, many wish it would have!, this did not prevent me from writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFantominaHill/pseuds/MissFantominaHill
Summary: Revolver Ocelot is a man of many impressive abilities.
Relationships: Big Boss/Ocelot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	So THAT'S What The Second, Much Smaller Beret Is For

Revolver Ocelot was, if nothing else, a man with style. Panache. A _brand_ , even. And God help him if he didn’t stay true to it. And that demanded a certain level of theatrics when he unholstered his revolver, and when he “unholstered” his “revolver” both. Normal people would have just pulled their zipper down. Revolver Ocelot was, and would never be, normal people. For Naked Snake, that was simultaneously both the problem, and the appeal.

So where a normal man would simply unzip, Ocelot had to whip himself out, and begin the show. Not really the most fantastic of shows as compared to his dexterity with his revolver, but he had still obviously put in hours of practice with his “revolver”, too. The turns! The spins! The tricks! It was still downright impressive - of course, finished off with his signature _meowrl_. And then double finger guns and a wink, as Revolver Ocelot looked to Snake to see if he was thoroughly seduced yet.

“Hhhrrrmggh,” Snake said meditatively, looking Revolver Ocelot over from their moment of solace among storeroom boxes. Really there was only one thing to say to such a performance, so Snake said it.

“What… the fuck?”


End file.
